


Not a pet

by Dizzydino



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Amaya is not happy, Gen, Janai the long suffering younger sibling, Kazi needs a rase, Khessa; queen of bad ideas, Mention of alcohol, both in pay and in possibly in spirit, tumblr strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzydino/pseuds/Dizzydino
Summary: Khessa has an idea. Janai is not a fan of said idea.Amaya? even less of a fan.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Not a pet

The human general was not a pet.  
That was something that Janai was very, very sure about.  
She was a head strong, formidable, stubborn woman, who had won Janai’s respect through battle, her moral standings and through saving Janai’s butt.  
She had almost felt bad for dragging the human woman back to Lux aria in chains, bound and battered, as a war trophy, but there was no way that they could pass up the ability to try and get some information out of her.  
(Like that had worked out.)  
But, of course, Khessa had to go and be an ass about it. 

\- 

Kazi had woken her up.  
Janai had retired to bed earlier than usual, the day’s events had proved to be more tiring then normal, between the attempted interrogation, the trial of the light and the joys of trying to treat the eyes of a very unhappy, very in pain and very strong human, she was knackered.  
So she had stripped of her armour, and flopped into bed the first moment she had, and had fallen asleep almost instantly. For an hour or two.  
The mousey scholar jumped back as Janai jolted wake stammering apologies and bowing frantically.  
“sorry for waking you, Golden knight,” Kazi bowed to her again “b-but I was told to fetch you by her radiance.”  
“Khessa? Wha?” Janai was not the most graceful thing half asleep.  
“she wants you to meet her by the human general’s cell. She did not say why.”  
Janai blinked as she sleepily processed that information, before wiggling her was back out of her bed, and throwing on a dressing gown and a pair of slippers. What was her sister up two now?  
Knowing her sister, nothing good.  
“thank you, Kazi, lead the way.” 

\- 

Khessa had one of those looks on her face.  
Janai knew that look.  
It was the smug, dumb idea look.  
Her sister was standing next to the entrance to the cells, minus her crown, waiting with something in her hand. she spun about at the sound of Janai’s approach grinning widely.  
“Ah, there you are. I see you put your pet to bed.”  
Janai had to stop her self from rolling her eyes at Khessa’s snide remark.  
“what is wrong Khessa? You normally retire at this hour. And you don’t come down to the cells too often….” Janai narrowed her eyes. There was an empty bottle of sunberry wine sitting next to a goblet by her sisters feet. “what are you up to?”  
Khessa looked very innocent at the accusation, and kept up the smile. Then she held up what she was holding. It was a wide, soft leather band, worked over beautifully with metal thread and beading in a bold floral patten, and wait.. Janai realised that the band had a buckle on it. It took a moment, but Janai realised what it was. It was a collar, the sort that you would put on a pet fire hound.  
Oh…  
“Khessa… no.”  
“Now Janai. You know the laws around here, better then I do in some cases. Pets need to have some sort of identification on them, so they can be returned home should they escape.”  
“she is not…” Khessa cut her off.  
“and besides, its this..” she shook the collar smugly. “ or, we brand her. I think we both know what you would prefer.”  
Janai made a face. This was a bad idea. A very bad, drunken idea. The general would not take this well, and she was unshackled in her cell. Janai had not had the heart to put the cuffs back on her when she had returned the General to her cell.  
And her sister was tipsy.  
this was likly to end only one way.  
“khessa, sister, this sunstruck idea of yours will not end well.”  
“oh, and how do you know that, exactly?” Khessa purred.  
Memories of the fun and games that had resulted from trying to put the general in chains after her capture in the first place flashed across Janai’s mind, and the poor sap who tried to put a shackle collar on her was still limping.  
“…… past experience.”  
Khessa snorted, and marched off down the stairs, collar in hand.  
“Khessa! This will not, repeat, NOT end well! Mark my words sister!” Janai hollered after her. she was completely ignored. As usual.  
Janai took a deep breath, and motioned for Kazi to follow her. 

\- 

The general was asleep when they got down to the fire cell, curled up on her side, out like a light.  
She looked so peaceful, laying there, apparently dead to the world. The empty bowl that had contained her dinner was still sitting near the entrance way, along with a half empty jug of water.  
Janai had the feeling of the calm before the storm.  
The storm her sister was just about the set off.  
The general suddenly sat up, apparently sensing the approach of the trio of elves that were now in the cell with her, blinking blearily through still slightly hazy eyes. Her dark eyes skipped from Janai, to Kazi, who waved sheepishly, to the still smug looking Khessa, getting an increasingly suspicious look as she did. She was not dumb. And she did not like the look of this.  
Khessa marched up to her, brandishing that damned collar as she did.  
“Right you.” Khessa commanded. “hold still.”  
The general took one look at what was in her hand, looked at the elf holding it, and backed away from her. Khessa kept walking. The General kept moving away.  
Janai stayed by the opening of the fire wall, next to Kazi and watched.  
After a moment of watching Khessa chase the General around the fire cell, Kazi piped up.  
“should… should we stop them?” they asked timidly, as Khessa lunged towards the General, trying to grab hold of her shirt.  
“.. no.” Janai replied flatly. Her sister would have to learn things the hard way this time.  
Khessa lunged again, managing to grab a handful of the front of the general’s shirt, and promptly tried to pull the general towards her with one hand, whilst moving to loop the collar around her neck with the other. The general froze at the feeling of the soft leather against her neck.  
Khessa grinned in triumph as she fastened the glittering collar snuggly around the generals neck with a flourish. With the General still standing with a stunned look on her face, Khessa tuned to Janai. “see, sister.” She crowed, pleased with herself “She did not put up much of a-“  
Then the general snapped out of her daze, and swiftly introduced her fist to Khessa’s gut. 

\- 

The general followed the first blow with a second to the jaw, and a third back to the gut in rapid succession.  
Khessa went down like a shiny sack of yams.  
Wheezing she rolled way from a angry ball of blue, and struggled back up to her feet, only to be knocked down again by yet another by another battering ram blow to the head.  
“What did tell you Khessa. Don’t do that khessa. She won’t respond well to that khessa.” Janai intoned as she watched her sister try to get away from the general, ducking more swings, taking more blows before being knocked to the floor again, with a painful sounding thump.  
“Did you listen to me, you silly thing? Nooooooo.” Another thud echoed from across the cell, and khessa came skidding across the floor from where the General had picked her up and tossed her towards her sister’s feet, dazed and winded, with an impressive bruise forming on her cheek.  
Thankfully, the General made no motions towards going after the downed queen, and instead turned her attention to trying to pull the collar off her neck.  
Janai took the opportunity to dump the last of the water in the jug over her sisters head, gather up the bowl, drag the drunken disaster up to her feet, and out of the cell all together. Before she exited the turned to Kazi.  
“Kazi, be a dear and help our human friend get that collar off, will you.”  
The academic gaped at her, shooting a panicked glance back at the clearly fuming human who was still tying to remove the stubborn thing from around her neck. Kazi gulped.  
“I think.” Janai said, with an air of wariness, taking in the anger flashing from the Generals eyes “that she is less likely to kill and eat you over this.”  
Turning back to the exit, Janai left the sputtering Kazi behind as he dragged her sister up the stairs, and into the cool night air, completely ignoring the slurred demands Khessa was making involving letting her back at that dammed human, she total had that situation under control. Janai just rolled her eyes, made a mental note to retrieve the abandoned bottle and goblet from the doorway and hauled Khessa in the direction of the infirmary, to get her checked over. And to get the bruises seen to.  
It would not do for the queen of the sunfire elves to turn up to court the next day looking like they had gotten into a fight with a cave bear and lost, after all.  
(Kazi turned up a little later with the collar in hand, un harmed but frazzled. They refused to repeat the General’s opinion on the matter.) 

**Author's Note:**

> cookiescr over on tumblr gave me this idea.  
> and encouraged me.  
> :)


End file.
